Promises
by irishchick
Summary: Set in the end of season 10 Jack recieves some news from the SGC about SG1. Team. SamJack.
1. Chapter 1

**Season:** End of season 10

* * *

"Let me know as soon as you have any news."

"Jack they've been missing for 5 days now, chances are…"

"I don't wanna hear it Hank. You don't know them like I do, they've come back from worse."

"Let me know as soon as SG 3 gets back."

"Okay Jack."

Jack O'Neill hung up his phone and leaned back in his chair. He knew General Landry was right, it had been five days and his response to his comment had been true, they had been stranded before and made it back, but Jack's answer had been for his own benefit as much as Landry's. He was trying to reassure himself. There was something more troubling Jack; mainly that the reason SG1 was off-world was due to the fact that Jack himself had ordered them off-world. To a mission that was the most dangerous they had ever been on. It was to get the Ori from their Galaxy once and for all. It was a daring plan that had been months in the making, all their resources had been poured into the project. It needed the best and the best it got but had he sent them to their death chances were…. Yes, it was something that he knew if true would kill him. Eat him up until he couldn't stand it. As he sat waiting on the call from the SGC Jack let his mind wander back to the last time he had seen or spoken to SG-1.

* * *

"Stop it" 

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"No, but you're thinking it."

"And you know this how, exactly?"

"Because you have that look on your face the one you get just before we…"

"Carter I'm offended."

"Carter… Since when have you started calling me Carter again?"

"Habits"

"Yeah well, you should be paying more attention to what you're trying not to burn there and not looking at me."

"Well if you hadn't of worn that dress there wouldn't be a problem now would there?"

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing beside him brought Jack back from his thoughts. 

"O'Neill"

"Jack its Hank, SG-3 just got back. I'm sorry Jack; there was no sign of SG-1. The people of this planet were even more clueless than the last. Don't you think it's time to…"

"No." Jack cut him off. "No I don't. I'm not about to give up on them so quickly and I'm surprised you are. I'm meeting the president in 15 minutes. I'll apprise him of the situation and get back to you. In the mean time keep calling Thor, he owes me."

"Okay Jack, and listen, I want them back as much as you do."

"Yeah"

With that Jack hung up. He didn't mean what he said to Hank. He knew how fond of them Hank had become. The last conversation that he had with Daniel had popped into his head they had all got together when SG-1 was in Washington for some last minute briefing just before the mission.

* * *

"So, Sam looks happy." 

"Yeah she does."

"And you seem happy."

"Yeah I am"

"So"

"So"

"So"

"Any more 'so'ing and we could make a quilt. Why don't you cut to the chase Daniel. What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say you've been together you know, physically for what, a year and a half now?"

"Your point being…?"

"My point is you've officially been dating for that long but let's face it, you've been together a lot longer than that. Youtwo had that whole connection thing going on since you met and I was just wondering if your going to ask her to marry you."

Jack had to spit out the beer he was about to swallow for fear of choking.

"Jack you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm okay; you just caught me a little off-guard that's all. You're not normally so…"

"So…"

"So _nosey_"

"Yeah well I'm curious."

Yeah well if you must know I was thinking about it and I may have something up my sleeve for when you guys get back."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please"

"'Please' what?" Came the feminine voice from behind them. Nothing was the response from Sam's fellow diners.

"So where's T?" Jack practically spat out to try and change the subject.

* * *

"Landry" 

"Hank it's Jack. The President is giving them one more day before he wants them declared MIA.

"I'm sorry Jack"

"Yeah, I'm not giving up yet. It means we have one day left. I want all available teams out there looking. Get back in touch with the Tok'Ra. Any luck with Thor?"

"He's not responding."

"Keep trying. I catch my flight down there in thirty minutes."

"Is that necessary Jack?"

"Yes it is Hank."

"With that Jack hung up and grabbed his jacket from its home at the back of his chair and made his way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta's Note: I would like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. It is completely my fault irishchick sent it to me a while back and it took me until tonight to post it. So it's totally because of me that it took so long.-melpomene-museoftragedy

* * *

Jack O'Neill was greeted by Walter as he exited the elevator doors. They made polite exchanges of 'Hello' and Walter got the impression that small talk was the last thing O'Neill wanted to get into.

"General Landry's waiting in his office Sir."

"Thank you Walter."

As O'Neill walked away towards Landry's office Walter realized that maybe life at the top wasn't all it was made out to be. Jack looked tired, but there was something else there too. A look in his eye that screamed for help, more time, solutions to the problem and maybe even forgiveness.

Jack entered the room to find Landry missing from his desk. He looked through the glass that divided the office and the briefing room to see Landry talking to Reynolds, leader of SG-3. As Jack entered the briefing room it feel silent as Reynolds stopped in mid-conversation.

"Don't let me disturb you. Please continue."

"Ah Reynolds was just filling me in on some details of the last mission." Landry was obviously not comfortable in the situation. "Thank you Colonel. Dismissed"

Reynolds threw the two remaining men a salute and headed down the stairs into the control room.

"Wanna tell me what that was about Hank?"

"I left something out of our last conversation Jack."

"Like?"

"Let's talk in my office."

The two men moved the short distance back into Landry's office and as Jack stepped inside Landry closed the door behind him.

"Why do I feel like I'm not gonna like this?"

"Because you're not"

"Right. Well out with it then."

"We've received word from Thor. He's a bit tied up right now. He can't make it to help with the search. However, he did give us some information about the whereabouts of SG-1."

"But…"

"But the information only tells of three people traveling in the group."

And here it was. What he knew was inevitable. Of course they couldn't just get home and be safe. No, one of them had to get injured or killed and screw up that plan. He'd lost one of them. Each would leave a hole in his heart. He'd even grown to like Mitchell as impossible as that may seem. And so now here he stood in his old office and he knew exactly what his next question was going to be. Maybe his silence was longer than he thought because before he could get the words out he heard…

"I'm sorry Jack. It's a group of three men. There's no mention of Col Carter."

And there it was. Landry had plunged a knife through his heart. He had two choices. He could be a man and show the emotions that where threatening to spill out at any moment and shake a fist at the injustice of Carter being taken now, or he could be the General and do all he could to get the three men home before he officially had to give up. Option one was never actually in play.

"Okay well let's say that Intel is right. That means we have a place to pick up the search right."

"I already have SG-3, 5 and 7 standing by."

"They have a go."

Landry left his office and headed down to the control room where he knew Reynolds would be waiting for the green light.

Jack let himself fall into the chair behind him. Holding it together might be harder than he thought. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands and just took some deep breaths.

* * *

"You were right you know Sam"

"Aren't I always?" She called back playfully from Jack's kitchen

"Funny. I mean about Mitchell he's okay."

"Cams just a little bit of a renegade but he's learning to rein it in. Besides there's only so many times you can take Teal'c's death stare before you get the message."

Sam sat herself next to him on the sofa and handed him a beer. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Jack had been trying to find the right words all weekend and now she was leaving in the morning and he was running out of time.

"What's up?"

"Now why would there be anything up?"

"Because I just know you Jack."

"I wanted to talk to you about this mission"

"There's nothing to discuss. We already had the briefing, or were you not paying attention again?"

"Sam"

"Jack don't really there's no need."

"Please, just let me say it"

"You don't need to say anything. Someone has to go through and deliver the device and the best people for the job are SG-1."

"I know that. It's just…"

"What?"

"What if you don't come back?"

"I don't know what's going to happen when we get there, but I will do all I can to get us home. I promise."

* * *

Jack stood up and walked out of Landry's office and over to the window that overlooked the Gate room. He watched the SG teams move through the gate, knowing that if they didn't return with the remaining members of SG-1 he would have to call off the search. Maybe, just maybe Carter was out there somewhere with every intension of keep her promise. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you melpomenemuseoftragedy for being my beta. I'd be lost without you xx

* * *

It had been two days since Sg-1 -minus Carter- had been retrieved by SG-3. Except for some cuts and bruises and Daniel's broken arm they were all okay. That man was a walking cliché. How he had survived 10 years of gate travel was a question that continually amazed Jack. 

He had learned that SG-1 had delivered the ancient device and wiped out a considerable number of Ori and Priors. Those left would have to rebuild and regroup. It would take considerable time to do so. Earth and everything in their neck of the woods was looking safe. It should be a joyous time but…..

* * *

"I want you to promise me something."

Jack propped himself up on his elbow to look down at the women lying beside him; concern evident in her eyes as she looked up at him and waited for him to answer. She looked so beautiful laying there, the moonlight from the window streaming across her face. He didn't want to answer her question because he knew exactly what it would involve and he didn't like making promises he couldn't keep.

"Jack …" her voice was almost a whisper.

"What"? His tone matched hers and he lifted his hand to run it along her jaw line.

"I need you to promise me something." The change from want to need didn't go unnoticed by Jack. She looked into his eyes and he held her gaze. It was this that she took as permission from him to ask the question.

"If I don't make it back I need you to promise me that you won't blame yourself. That you won't give up. I'm so proud of you, of who you've become Jack. You're a different man from the one I met in a briefing room ten years ago."

"I'm different because of you…"

"No you'er different because of the things we've seen and done together. I never thought we would end up here. Sometimes I wished I hadn't been such a good little soldier and thrown the rule book out the window. But now I realize that being that soldier and not giving in to what I really wanted makes this, what we have now more special. I have never felt like this with anyone ever. You're my other half, the part I've been missing all these years. I need to know that you won't blame yourself for my decisions."

"Sam" Her name slipped out as a plea for her to stop. He didn't want to hear any more. The thought of never seeing her again was something he couldn't bare.

"The things I've seen and done are amazing, beyond anything I could ever have imagined but you know what makes it so special?"

"What ?"

"That you were with me every step of the way helping me become the person I am and that's what makes it worth while. All the cuts and bruises all the near misses they were worth it because they brought us here to this moment and I wouldn't change a thing.

Promise me you won't blame yourself?"

"I promise." There, he'd said it knowing full well if she didn't come home he would blame himself. Blame himself for sending her, for not being there to protect her, but if it made her sleep easier and go on this mission a little lighter then it was worth it…right.

* * *

Jack found himself out side Daniels Quarters. He hesitated. Did he really want to know what happened on the planet? Okay he'd gotten the official story. They reached the Ori base, deployed the device, were heading out but the device didn't go off. So Sam decided she could do it manually and told her teammates to go ahead and she would meet them at the designation location. So they left her alone and she went back in. The device went off but Sam didn't meet them as arranged. So eventually they had to leave without her. In the briefing the atmosphere was odd to say the least. The three teammates didn't make eye contact, not once. After their visit to the infirmary they went their separate ways. Something didn't fit. 

Daniel opened the door without looking at who was on the other side and walked back inside the room.

"Expecting me were you." Jack tried to keep the tone light. If there was something on Daniel's mind he wouldn't talk if pushed.

When Jack walked into the room Daniel looked at him straight in the eye .

"I'm sorry Jack …"

"For what Daniel?"

"For not stopping him."

"Who…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We were lucky to get out of the Ori stronghold without being noticed. When we were a safe distance away we stopped and waited for the explosion but it didn't happen.

Sam didn't know why it didn't go off. She said in every simulation they ran it was a success. There's nothing that should have stopped it."

"Daniel what are you getting at?"

"We knew the importance of the mission. We had to succeed, so Mitchell asked if the device could be detonated manually and of course it could so…"

"So Sam decided to go back in."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"I wasn't about to let Sam die Jack."

* * *

"You can't be serious Mitchell?" Daniel stepped in between Mitchell and Sam and watched his face carefully.

"Daniel its okay, really." Sam's protest floated over his shoulder.

"No it's not Sam. You won't make it out in time."

"It's a sacrifice we have to make Jackson. Sam understands that." Mitchell's tone was calm and unwavering.

"A _sacrifice_? You're calling her _life_ a sacrifice. Why don't you go do it then Mitchell?" Daniel almost spit his name out. The thought that he had called this man a friend made him sick.

"Daniel please. I'm the best one to go back. We both know that it has to be me. If something is wrong with the device then I'm the only one here able to fix it." Sam's voice was equally as calm.

'Always the good little soldier' Daniel thought. He spun around to look at her.

"Well I'm going with you. The device is Ancient after all, you might need help."

"No Jackson we're staying put, Carters going back in alone."

Mitchell tone again amazed Daniel. How could he be so calm? he was sending his friend to death. There was something not quite right with this situation, he just didn't know what. He turned his attention back to Cameron.

"Why are you willing to send her back alone? The odds of her being caught and not being able to set the device off are greater than if someone was with her."

"You know he has a point Cameron. If I get caught there won't be an opportunity for anyone else to go back in and set if off."

"I'm sorry. You're going alone Sam."

"Colonel Mitchell it makes tactical sense for more than one person to go back in."

Teal'c who had been his usual stoic self stepped forward from behind Sam and joined Daniel. The two men now separated Sam and Cameron. They wanted to protect her.

"Teal'c I've made my decision."

"Go Carter. We'll watch from here until you enter the stronghold then we'll meet you at the coordinates as planned."

Mitchell turned his back on his teammates and walked a small distance. The two men turned to their friend. They knew that she was going to go in. She had been given a direct order and she would follow it. She looked at them and saw despair in their eyes.

"Colonel Carter you do not have to proceed alone."

"Teal'c I'll be fine."

Daniel wasn't military and had no problem disobeying orders and he was pretty sure Teal'c felt the same. They had a rule which they didn't intend to start breaking now. Leaving her behind wasn't an option.

"Sam we're coming with you."

"I gave you an order Colonel Carter. Proceed alone."

Mitchell obviously wasn't that far away and heard their conversation. Teal'c watched Mitchell. He knew all too well that sometimes sacrifices where necessary but something wasn't right. Teal'c was no fool.

Sam looked at the two men standing before her. So much to say yet she knew words weren't enough. Beside she'd been in worse and found a way out. This time would be no different right?

"I'll be okay, really. I'll meet you as planned."

* * *

"You're telling me Mitchell ordered her in there alone and for no good reason other than to save his own ass?"

"No Jack. I'm saying he ordered her in alone for a reason. I just don't know what it is yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack O'Neill was puzzled to say the least. What the hell did Daniel mean? As far as he could see Mitchell had made Carter go back inside alone. It was an order that just didn't make sense. She should have had back up. Should he go see Cameron Mitchell? Probably not; if he did pay him a visit could he really maintain the composure that his rank required. Not likely. This man had sent a great officer and a brilliant mind to her death, but more importantly the women he loved and adored.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. Firstly it just wasn't Mitchell's style to send someone else into the fire. The man loved that kind of stuff, never shied away from the danger so why now? Secondly why didn't Daniel or Teal'c mention it in their reports or at the briefing? They could have gone to Landry or Jack if they didn't want to say anything on front of Mitchell. But Daniel waited on Jack to come to him. Something didn't fit. But what?

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the pain. She hurt. Badly. Opening her eyes slowly she surveyed the room in which she found herself. Not what she was expected, but over the years she had learned to expect the unexpected. The room was a wooden structure with a small window through which sunlight was streaming in. There was also a wooden door and from where she was lying on the bed it appeared unlocked. She also noticed that she wasn't wearing her uniform any more. Not a good sign. 

Instead she was wearing a full length white linen dress. It was a delicate thing really, with skinny shoulder straps. Quite pretty she thought. It reminded her of the one fifth had her in. She shuddered at the memory, not a happy experience. Getting up from the bed she walked towards the door. She was right it wasn't locked. She stepped outside and what she saw surprised her again. She was in a village. No one seemed to pay her any attention, or maybe they didn't care. She didn't notice the women that had come to stand beside her.

"You must be hungry." The voice was soft and reassuring.

"Eh no I'm fine thank you."

"You've been injured. You must keep your strength up Samantha."

"I suppose I could have…wait, how did you know my name?"

"We've been expecting you."

* * *

"Something's not right Hank." 

"Jack what can I do? You read the report. The device didn't detonate so Sam decided she could do it manually and went back in. I know this is hard for you but…"

"That's not what happened. Daniel said that…"

By the time Jack had finished telling Hank Landry what Daniel had told him he was more than concerned.

"I don't get it Jack, why would Mitchell do that? What could he achieve by sending her to her death? Why would Daniel and Teal'c leave it out of their report?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you sure Daniel is being completely honest?"

"I've known Daniel a long time; he would never lie to me. I'll talk to Mitchell."

"I don't think that's a good idea Jack, not yet anyway. Why don't you talk to Daniel again, make sure that you have all the details straight."

* * *

"Why didn't you put any of what you told me in your report Daniel?" 

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"I said before that in every simulation Sam ran the device went off as expected."

"So?"

"So in every simulation Sam set up the device, but when we got there Mitchell was the one who set it up."?

"So"

"So it didn't go off Jack."

"You think he sabotaged it?"

"Yes. I don't know why."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't put it in your report."

* * *

"How could you do that? You know she's going to die!" Daniel was talking to Mitchell's back. 

He was walking ahead of Daniel and Teal'c. His pace was steady and fast.

"What's the rush Mitchell, running from something?" Daniels voice was tinged with anger.

"Look Jackson, I'm sorry about Sam. Really I am. But this is what we do remember?"

"No this is what _we_ do." Daniel gestured between him and Teal'c. "What me, Teal'c and Sam do, have been doing long before we meet you and strangely enough we managed to stay alive until now."

"Daniel Jackson I do not believe this will solve anything."

"He's right, let's just keep moving. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"You're hiding something from us."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Cameron shouted over his shoulder.

"I too believe you have deceived us Cameron Mitchell."

"Look." He stopped and turned in his tracks. "Sometimes things are not always as they seem, we do things because it's what's required from us. We may not always like it but there's not always a lot of choice."

Gone was the calm exterior. Both men noticed it. Behind the mask the man that stood in front of them was in turmoil.

"Do you think I would have told her to go back alone for no reason? This is bigger than SG-1. I need you to trust me."

"Trust you after what just happened."

"We need to be clear about what happened, the device didn't go off and she volunteered to go back."

"That is not what occurred Cameron Mitchell."

"Yes it is Teal'c. I know this is hard for you both but please trust me. There are higher powers at work here than just me."


	5. Chapter 5

Beta's Note: I confess I've had this chapter since mid-March and I was busy and actually forgot about it more than once. So the length of time between updates is entirely _my_ fault not irishchick's. I sincerely apologize for the delay. melpomene-museoftragedy

* * *

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Jack asked Daniel. 

"I don't know Jack but something's up"

"I think its time I paid Mitchell a visit."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I don't care if it's a good idea Daniel, something is going on an I wanna know what that is."

* * *

Cameron Mitchell sat in his quarters. In fact he hadn't left since he got back two days ago. He was worried for a number of reasons, one of which was that no one had come to speak to him. Of course he didn't exactly blame Daniel and Teal'c. He had lied to them and then in turn asked them to not bend their version of events. Oh, and he'd presumably killed Sam Carter. He could only guess that General O'Neill hadn't stopped by for a little chat due to the fact that Landry had managed to talk him out of the idea. That wouldn't last long. He knew O'Neill was a man of few words so when he eventually got around to popping in it was not going to be pleasant. Then there was Sam... All in all his life sucked right about now. 

_Deep breaths Jack, remain calm._

Jack repeated this to himself over and over as he walked down the corridor towards Cameron Mitchell's quarters. He thought he had this guy sussed. He reminded him of himself in a way. He was a good soldier and had proved himself many times in the field not just in Antarctica. He was willing to put his life on the line for others, or so it seemed.

_Bad call Jack. You gave this guy the gig. You shoulda known better._

So here he was yet again finding himself standing outside someone's door, not sure if he really wanted to know what truths lay on the other side. He knocked on the door and waited on Mitchell to answer.

_Deep breaths Jack deep breaths_

* * *

"How did you know I'd come?" Sam wasn't shocked when she was told she was expected. Shock wasn't exactly in her vocabulary any more.

"Because it's meant to be. We've seen it. You've come to help us."

There wasn't a trace of doubt in her companion's voice. She knew that there was no need to fear these people. She'd been told that.

"Yes but I'm not quiet sure how. I was told that you will know how to get home you just need a hand figuring things out."

"But we are home Samantha. Look around, we are at peace here. Why would we want to leave?"

"Wait, you're telling me that you don't want to leave?"

"Our People have lived here for over two generations. We would never be able to live in your society again."

"I don't understand. I was told that you wanted to return to earth."

"We did but we are so close now."

"Close to what?"

"Ascension"

* * *

The knock on Cameron's door brought him from his thoughts. Before he got a chance to get up and answer the door Jack opened it and walked in closing it behind him in one swift movement.

"General O'Neill Sir" Cameron stood to attention.

"Okay Mitchell let's make this as painless as possible shall we. You lied, I know you did. Daniel told me everything and I'm pretty sure that if I asked Teal'c he'd say the same. Which bring me to the question of what the hell is going on?"

"Sir my report is pretty clear."

"Cut the crap Mitchell."

"Sir, as I just said my report…"

He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence. He was pinned against the wall and was definitely not going anywhere in a hurry.

"Now I'll ask you again what is going on?"

"General if I could tell you"

Jack let him go and took a step back. That was it in one sentence. Cameron had said more than if he had spoke a thousand words. 'If I could tell you' Jack had enough black ops training to know that it translated to – 'I'm on a mission. One I can't discuss because it goes much higher than you.'

"Answer me one thing. Is she alive?"

"I don't know." The anguish in the man's eyes was evident for him to see, He really didn't know.

Jack just prayed that if she was alive, then she would keep her promise and make it home.

* * *

"Ascension?" Sam was more than a little confused. 

"We follow the path to enlightenment Samantha."

"Okay look, I just risked my life to get here and now you're telling me that you're not leaving?"

"Yes. There are many things you are yet to understand."

* * *

"He actually told you he was on a mission?" Daniel lifted his head form the book he had been studying.

"No, not exactly." Jack moved from the doorway and sat on a stool on the opposite side of Daniel's workbench. "But he said he couldn't tell me and it just makes sense."

"Or he could be lying to you to save his ass from the kicking it deserves. I mean he lied to us. Doesn't that tell you he can't be trusted?"

"Do you think I haven't thought of that Daniel?"

"There has to be something we can do. Jack if she's out there she could be hurt or in danger. She might need us."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Showing a little emotion wouldn't hurt. I mean you're supposed to be in love with her."

Jack rose from his seat and walked around the work bench to be face to face with Daniel.

"Don't you dare question my feelings for her. I love her in ways you can never imagine." His voice was quiet but full of anger

"Jack I didn't mean…"

"Do you think this is easy for me? All I want to do is have her here. I sent her out there Daniel. Me. It was my decision. I knew she may not come back but she made me promise a long time ago that I would never let my feelings for her cloud my judgment and I was a fool to agree. I should have got out of this game a long time ago but I thought that it would be better for me to make those decisions than some other guy who couldn't care less."

"I'm sorry Jack. If she's out there we'll find her. I promise."

"Don't make promises Daniel."


End file.
